Valentine's Day Kisses
by Risikia
Summary: When Valentine's Day strikes will Ron be able to surprise Hermione. A challenge called love is in the air. One shot!


**Title**: Valentine's Day Kisses

**Characters**: Hermione G., Ginny W., Ron W. and Dean T.

**Summary**: When Valentine's Day strikes will Ron be able to surprise Hermione. A challenge called "love is in the air." One shot!

I couldn't believe it happened, Hermione Granger finally kissed me. It was two days before Valentine's Day, and I was lonely and wallowing in self pity. She explained her undying love and attraction for me. I was speechless.

The kiss. How sweet, tender, and passionate. I was too shocked to do anything. I stood and gazed into her eyes, my mouth in the shape of a perfect O.

I decided to do something special for Hermione, something she would always remember. So the day before Valentine's Day I set out to the Room of Requirement.

I paced in front of the door trying to think of something, to imagine her "perfect" Valentine's Day, when Dean and Ginny came out.

"Don't you like my pygmy puff" asked Ginny, clearly upset.

"NO I HATE YOUR PYGMY PUFF!" screamed Dean and ran off.

Ginny stood in front of me with tears that theatened to spill out of her eyes. I gave her a quick hug (hoping that Draco would not find us) and quickly explained my plans. She promised not to tell Hermione.

As I entered the room, I was amazed. Hermione would be so shocked and happy.

The room was dominated by a four-poster bed surrounded by red and white floating  
candles. The four-poster had thick red hangings, and a red lacy piece of lingerie lay on the bed. Even the walls were red, and more candles illuminated the room. It was breathtaking and was really romantic. "This will be perfect for Hermione" I thought as I walked out of the room.

The next morning at breakfast I was about to sit down and eat a piece of bacon when Hermione yelled "Ron, don't eat that! Seamus sat on it!" I dropped the piece of bacon and kissed Hermione surprising her. I then noticed a valentine that had my name on it. I opened it and it read:

_Dear Ron, _

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement after breakfast. _

_Love, _

_Your Secret Admirer_

"Who could that be from?" I asked myself. I had to somehow get Hermione to go to the Room of Requirement. I decided to see who sent me the valentine when Hermione grabbed me by my robes and dragged me up to the Room of Rquirement.

As we stood in front of the door I imagined what I observed on my last trip. As we entered the room a more spectacular scene appeared in front of my eyes.

The room was dim, with candles of red and black illuminated the room, red hangings accompanied a four-poster bed with red rose petals scattered throughout it. Rose petals were scattered throughout the room. Some were falling, others were hovering over head. A piece of red, lacy, and sexy lingerie lay on the bed with a pair of red boxers with black and red hearts throughout the design. It was beautiful and breathtaking.

Hermione led me over to the bed (I never knew she could be so persuasive) and started to kiss me. I gazed into her eyes after the kiss was finished.

"I get carried away by the light in your..." I started to say when she interrupted me by raising her voice "Ronald, are you quoting a country song?" I replied "no, I don't listen to country music, rock and roll is more of my taste.

We decided that our plans were not to be executed, so we decided to leave. As we were leaving Neville was trying to get attention from several girls laughing at him as he was singing horribly "I feel pretty... Oh so pretty... I feel... " I thwarted his plan by raising my voice "Your about to feel a great amount of pain Neville!"

Hermione and I slowly sauntered down the hallway as we were talking, we decided to take a detour and finish our "plans."

Hermione pushed me against a wall and started to kiss me. Her kiss was so amazing, her soft pink lips pressing against mine, her tongue begged for entrance. I allowed her to gain access to my mouth, our tongues danced in rhythm, and when the kiss ended I was left breathless. I whispered "I love you, and happy Valentine's Day!" in her ear.


End file.
